1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver handle that can be retained in an in-line state or an angled state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 566286 discloses an angle-adjustable screwdriver handle. The screwdriver handle includes a handle, a coupler to which a bit is attached, and an engaging pin. Two spaced lugs are formed on an end of the handle to provide a space for pivotally receiving an extension extending from an end of the coupler. The extension includes a slot with a reduced section. The engaging pin is extended through one of the lugs into the reduced section of the slot for retaining the coupler in a desired position relative to the handle. When the engaging pin is pushed, a spring is compressed and the coupler is pivotable relative to the handle. When the engaging pin is released, the spring returns the engaging pin to retain the coupler in place. However, the user's hand might be impinged by the coupling area between the coupler and the handle when the coupler is pivoted to a position at an angle with the handle. Further, the lugs of the handle and the extension of the coupler are exposed and thus adversely affect the appearance of the screwdriver. Further, dust and dirt are apt to accumulate in the recessed portions of the exposed lugs and extension. Further, the handle must be sufficiently long to allow easy gripping, resulting in an increase in the overall length of the screwdriver handle. As a result, the screwdriver requires a larger storage space and cannot be used in a small space.
FIGS. 7 through 10 of the accompanying drawings illustrate another screwdriver handle 90 comprising a front handle part 91 and a rear handle part 92. In a first position, the longitudinal axes of the handle parts are substantially coincident with each other and in a second position, the longitudinal axes of the handle parts are at an angle relative to each other. The front handle part 91 includes a slanted circular rear end face 911. A pivotal member 912 is mounted to the rear end face 911 and includes a protrusion 913. A push button 914 and a spring 915 are mounted in a compartment (not labeled) in a side of the pivotal member 912, with an end of the push button 914 extending out of the front handle part 91 for manual operation via a through-hole (not labeled) in the first handle part 91. The rear handle part 92 includes a slanted circular front end face 921 in which a groove 922 is defined for pivotally receiving the pivotal member 912. A through-hole 923 extends from a bottom wall defining the groove 922 through an outer periphery of the rear handle part 92. A C-clip (not labeled) is mounted in the through-hole 923 for retaining the protrusion 913 in the through-hole 923 while allowing pivotal movement of the pivotal member 912. A plug 924 is provided to seal the through-hole 923. Three positioning holes 925 are defined in a circumferential wall defining the groove 922, and the other end of the push button 914 is selectively engaged in one of the positioning holes 925 for retaining the front handle part 91 in place.
However, in addition to the through-hole in the first handle part 10, it is necessary to drill another hole (i.e., the through-hole 923) in the second handle part 20 and to provide a plug 924 for sealing the through-hole 923 so to allow mounting of the C-clip onto the protrusion 913, which is time-consuming and costly. Further the plug 924 is apt to fall out of the through-hole 923 during operation, leading to accumulation of dust and dirt in the through-hole 923 that may cause adverse affect to pivotal movement and/or positioning effect of the front handle part 91.